


Kids

by Lorrey020



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorrey020/pseuds/Lorrey020
Summary: The boys try to show Webby how to have fun.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kids

It was a normal day in Duckberg, more specifically McDuck Manor. The kids were all dead- oh wait, wrong story. *cough* Our story begins on a beautiful sunny day in Duckberg. The kids WERE'NT dead, but walking out to the park together. The only person missing was Lena. But she wasn't always there anyway.

"What a beautiful day!," Webby screamed. She was always screaming. The boys were used to it now. "What shall we do today friends!?" 

"Y'know, normal kid stuff."

"What's that?"

Dewey grinned. "Well it's hard to explain. Let's sing it for her guys."

"K is Kool stuff that we want to do!," Dewey sang.

"I is for interesting!," Huey sang after.

"D is for doing whatever my brothers want to do! As long as it doesn't inconvenience me!," Louie sang last.

"We're still working on the lyrics. But that's the basic idea," Dewey explained.

"Oh, sounds fun! Can I join in this 'kid stuff'?"

"Sure!," they all said.

"K is for kidnapping! I is for impute, all of those missing limbs! D is for-"

"Woah, woah," Dewey said, stopping her mid song. "That's not what kid stuff is!"

"Really? But I'm a kid. And I do that stuff."

"She has a point," Huey said. "We mostly wrote that song based on our tastes anyway."

Louie nodded. "Yeah, kid stuff is whatever you like to do...Even if it is actually really scary."

"Well I say we do 'Dewey stuff'!," Dewey said proudly. 

"What's that?," Webby asked.

"Oooooooh-"

"No, stop singing Dewey!," Louie complained. "I heard enough for one day."

Dewey huffed. "Well I'm sure the readers at home would want to hear me. Right? You fans do want to hear me?"

Huey was confused. "Who are you talking to Dewey?"

Louie pushed his brother and Webby forward. "Who cares? Let's leave before he comes back to the real world!"

The End.

"Wait! No one heard me sing author person!-"

I said The End!


End file.
